Just A Normal Day
by Phenomenon45
Summary: "How about we wake Sora up with a bucket filled with ice cold water?" "Filled with ice cold water you say?" replied Riku in thought. His eyes widened as he came up with a better idea. "How about we fill it with ice cold water... and FISH!"


**A/N - Well, I'd just like to say that this is my first time writing anything, so if I do suck, could you please let me know? Anyway, I had this idea for a long time and I've never really done much about it... I've just ignored it until I finally couldn't take it anymore, and I decided that I had to do something about it. D:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot for the story and the idea. All the respective characters belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

><p>Ah, the weekend. It was the most blessed part of the whole week. It was meant to be spent lazily or just by being relaxed. The best wonders of the weekend were just to enjoy every moment with absolute peace and quiet with no disruptions what so ever, until—<p>

"SORA! WAKE UP!"

Or, more specifically, that is what it would have been spent like, minus the screaming of course.

"Ugh, five more minutes, _please_…" he whispered tiredly.

"SORA! IT'S YOUR TURN TO GO DO THE GROCERY SHOPPING!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" replied the sleeping teenage boy. Sora sighed in utter dismay as he pulled his tired body off of his bed. "I'm coming Riku!" he yelled back. "Jeez, keep your pants on," Sora grumbled angrily to himself as he begrudgingly made his way to the bathroom.

"Just what I need, Riku waking me up this early just to go and buy some blasted groceries. Who came up with this stupid routine anyways? Why can't it just be him who _always_ gets the groceries?" he muttered to himself as he began washing his face.

He grabbed the toothpaste and applied some to his toothbrush. Sora then began the tedious task that was brushing his teeth. After clearly making sure that his teeth were acceptably clean, he rinsed his mouth.

Sora looked at his reflection and grimaced at his unruly mop of hair. "Why is my hair always such a mess?" he asked himself as he observed his caramel coloured locks through the mirror, absentmindedly tugging lightly on one of the spikes. He then grabbed a nearby hairbrush and tried to tame that mess that he'd like to call his hair.

After about a few minutes of trying, his advances had been purely futile. He groaned and frowned at his image. "Why can't my hair ever be tamed? It's almost like it has a mind of its own," he grumbled slightly. He ran a hand through his hair, unknowingly making it even spikier that it already was. He just shook his head at the sight of his hair and then left the bathroom.

His room was average sized. The walls were a pure ocean blue colour. His room was made up of one large queen sized bed, a desk he often used when he studied, one large sofa, a large flat screen television, with a game console connected to it, and the closet. Next to the closet, was an old acoustic guitar, a dark raven in colour. It was one of Sora's most prized possessions.

Sora walked over to his closet and pulled out a red v-neck long sleeve shirt, with black accents on the collar, he also pulled on some long dark black baggy jeans with pockets on both sides. He then walked over to his bedside table, which had two drawers. In the first drawer, it had some of his possessions such as his wallet, and signature crown pendant. He pulled the pendant over his head and felt the comfortable weight of it lightly resting on his chest. He also took out some white socks from the second drawer and put them on. He walked over to the door and spotted his trainers, he put them on quickly and rushed down the stairs.

As he walked into the kitchen he spotted Roxas and Riku but he refused to acknowledge them, most likely due to his rude awakening.

"Do you think he's still mad?" whispered Roxas.

"Nah, even if he is, the whole idea of someone doing the shopping once a week was his idea anyway!" whispered back Riku, eyeing Sora with his aqua blue eyes.

Sora didn't even appear to hear what they have said or he might have been ignoring them. Which was which, Riku and Roxas both couldn't tell. Sora just minded his own business and proceeded to walk to the refrigerator. His eyes scanned its contents until they had settled on his desired object. He took hold of the milk carton in his left hand. He then went to the counter and got a box of cereal. He walked over to the table and sat down.

Riku and Roxas both eyed Sora with apprehension.

"Do you still think he's being a grumpy monkey?" whispered Roxas.

And that's when Sora's façade broke and he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Riku smiling.

"Roxas calling me a grumpy monkey is funny!" he replied between chuckles, "Seriously Roxas? A grumpy monkey?"

"Well, it was the only thing I could think of," chuckled Roxas.

Riku just shook his head at the both of them and smiled. He watched as Sora began dumping the cereal into his bowl. As Sora took hold of the carton of milk, he began pouring the milk… only to find out that it had just a couple of drops. He watched as the little droplets fall into his bowl of cereal.

Riku, who had been watching the situation laughed at Sora's expense.

"Why is it that we have absolutely no milk, AT ALL?" asked a disappointed Sora.

"It's because its grocery day…" started Roxas unsurely.

"And it's your turn to go and shop for the food supply," replied Riku helpfully as he finished off Roxas' unsure answer.

Sora just stared at the both of them dismayed, "What a wonderful start to such a wonderful day," he said sarcastically.

"Well it could've been worse!" said Riku.

"Yeah!" said Roxas, "We could've woken you up like the last time…"

"Last time?" Sora asked with a look of pure confusion.

"Yeah! Don't you remember?" replied Riku.

"Last time…" Sora's voice trailed off as he wracked his brain, trying to remember what happened last month. His eyes widened in realization as he came across the particular memory.

"_Hey Roxas?" said Riku._

"_Yeah Riku?"_

"_What do you think we should do to wake Sora up this time?"_

"_I don't know…" Roxas began, "But what I do know for sure is that shaking him certainly does NOT work!"_

"_Hmm…" muttered Riku thoughtfully, "That is quite true."_

"_Well, we can't use a blow horn this time. We did that last month!"_

"_Haha!" laughed Riku, "He was _so_ furious when he woke up!"_

"_I know right! The look on his face was just absolutely _priceless_."_

"_Do you still have that video of him on camera?"_

"_Riku!" said Roxas in mock offense, "I'm appalled at the fact that you even felt the need to ask me that question! Do you really think I'd get rid of that footage? Its pure gold!"_

"_True that! I know exactly what you mean," laughed Riku, "But let's get back to business now…" he finished off as both he and Roxas began pondering for ways to wake Sora up._

_They spent about a minute or two both lost in their own personal thoughts, which was until Roxas broke the silence._

"_I'VE GOT IT!" he yelled enthusiastically._

"_What? What is it?" asked Riku frantically._

"_We wake Sora up with a bucket filled with ice cold water…" he trailed off as he saw the look on Riku's face._

"_Filled with ice cold water you say?" replied Riku in thought. His eyes widened as he came up with a better idea. "How about we fill it with ice cold water and… FISH!" he said proud of his idea._

"_With fish?" asked Roxas in disgust._

"_Well, yeah…"_

"_That is absolutely disgusting…" Roxas started with a disgusted look on his face. "I like it!"_

"_I knew you'd come around!" said Riku, "Now let's go get some fish!"_

"_And ice cold water!" added Roxas._

"_Yeah, yeah, now come on! Before the fishmonger runs out of fresh fish!" retorted Riku as he and Roxas hurriedly rushed to the fishmonger._

"_This is going to be epic!"_

"_I know! He'll never know what hit him."_

Sora grimaced as he came across that particular memory. "That was… one bad smelling fish," he said with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Of course it was disgusting! That was the whole point of everything," said Roxas laughing.

"I remember that he couldn't even get rid of the smell for _days_!" said Riku in between fits of laughter.

"Well, _haha_. At least it's left me now!" replied Sora surely.

"That's what you think," muttered Riku under his breath.

Sora stared at Riku in horror. "You mean I still smell like disgusting fish?" he asked in fear. He then began panicking and raised his arm in order to smell himself.

Watching Sora trying to smell himself aroused a new bout of laughter from both Riku and Roxas, who were both furiously trying to catch their breaths.

"I can't believe you just fell for that!" laughed Roxas.

Sora just blew his bangs out of his eyes and glared at the both of them. They both did not cease to laugh. Sora just shook his head. _Well, if you can't beat them, join them_, he thought to himself. He burst out laughing with them and the sound of their laughter reverberated around the whole kitchen.

After composing himself, Sora's stomach rumbled hungrily, but all he could do now was stare at it in dismay. "Well, I guess I should be going now," said Sora before continuing, "Whose idea was it anyways to have one person doing the shopping per week? That's just ludicrous!"

Roxas and Riku looked at each other both of them holding in their laughs, before looking at him, both of them replying at the same time, "YOURS!" They said before finally bursting into laughter.

"Whatever," replied Sora as he walked towards the door, "Oh, and just to make sure," he said to himself as he found a spray can of deodorant on the counter, "I'm spraying myself before I leave, one person cannot trust the both of you together!" he said as he eyed them both with suspicious looks. Sora made his way towards the door and left the house.

As soon as he was out the door Riku and Roxas burst into laughter again. As they both were about to leave, Roxas spotted Sora's wallet lying on the table.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Sora forgot his wallet, do you think we should tell him?" asked Roxas.

They both looked at each other their faces passive, "Nah!"

And they both erupted into fits of laughter together, once again.

**~KH~*_*~KH~*_***

Sora made his way towards the busy street of Destiny Islands and nodded his head politely at people he knew in greeting.

"Hello Sora!" greeted the local fishmonger, Ralph.

"Good morning, Ralph!" replied Sora cheerily.

"I see that it's your turn to go shopping today, eh?" asked Ralph.

"Yeah, unfortunately…" muttered Sora.

"What was that you said, son?" Ralph said, appearing to have not heard him at all.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, sir," replied Sora innocently.

"And I see that Riku and Roxas haven't bought fresh fish this morning!" Ralph noticed, laughing.

"Oh, don't remind me! That was one horrible day! I don't think I'll ever be looking at fish the same way again!" said Sora, grimacing.

"Haha, I truly pity you son! You get used to it after a while. Anyways, you better get going son, otherwise you're going to be late!"

"Alright then, see you later!" replied Sora merrily before making his way back to the market.

Ralph just shook his head, smiling "Nothing can ever bring that boy down, eh? He's always smiling." It was just then that Ralph noticed something.

"Hey, Sora!" he called out.

"Yes, Ralph?" asked Sora.

"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe that the market is that way," he pointed to the direction opposite to where Sora was previously heading.

"Oh!" said Sora sheepishly, "I didn't notice, thank you Ralph!" and he then began proceeding to the market, _again_, but this time he was heading in the right direction.

"Of course you didn't notice," Ralph shook his head, "Your head's always in the clouds isn't Sora?" he asked himself fondly, before going back to work.

"Haha," said Sora to himself, "How could I have not noticed where I was going?" he asked himself unsurely. "I thought for sure that I'd gone the right way… Eh, well I guess it doesn't matter, I'm already here," he said to himself as he finally arrived at the market.

He walked in through the sliding doors and made his way to the grocery section. He pulled out a list of the things he had to get. "Okay, milk first, and then I'll get the rest," he said to himself. As he was going to proceed with looking for the items, an angelic laughter abruptly caught his attention.

He craned his head, looking all around the market place until his ocean blue irises landed on a particular young woman. _Who is she?_ He asked himself, _and why haven't I seen her before? She must be new_, he concluded. His eyes raked over her, and saw that her hourglass figure was being complimented by her pink dress. She was absolutely _perfect_. She was thin, but not too thin, and she appeared to be tall, but certainly not as tall as him maybe even a few inches shorter.

Her hair was a delightful shade of auburn. It was also slightly long, and ended almost at shoulder length. It looked absolutely vibrant and so soft, Sora just wanted to run his hand through her hair. He couldn't actually see her face as she was standing with her back to him, he was willing to bet that she was an absolute beauty.

He was too busy noticing the auburn haired woman to actually realize that her friends, a blond young woman another raven-haired young woman were staring at him.

"Kairi, there's been a guy staring at you the whole time!" whispered the blond one.

"And he's pretty cute too!" added the raven-haired one.

"What? Who?" she asked confused until her friends pointed at him. The pretty auburn haired woman turned around and spotted him.

Sora surely felt his heart drop and he felt butterflies running all around his stomach, mocking him, as her eyes laid on his. Her eyes were captivating. Those indigo irises stared at him and penetrated through every fiber in his body. His brain turned into mush when he saw her smile at him and wave.

He blushed furiously and he felt his face turn very red, he managed a small dopey smile. He raised his hand to wave back, but hesitated and found that he couldn't wave back. Sora just let his hand fall down to his side. He couldn't even produce one coherent thought. He just blushed even more as she giggled at him.

Sora couldn't take it anymore. He just gave her a wobbly smile and then averted his eyes. He quickly turned around and left that particular area of the market.

He couldn't believe it. Her face was absolutely flawless. And her lips so rosy and full, Sora licked his lips at the thought of kissing her._ That_, he thought, _would be a dream come true_. He sighed wistfully, and continued shopping.

As he headed to the milk section, he just realized something. "I forgot to get a shopping cart!" he slapped his forehead with one hand, "how could I forget the _shopping cart?_" He asked himself in shock. _Wow_, he thought to himself,_ she just totally and completely destroyed my one last brain cell and at the same time, she turned my brain into gooey mush_. "But she sure was pretty," he said to himself absentmindedly, Sora then placed the milk back on the shelf and left to go find a shopping cart.

**~KH~*_*~KH~*_***

_Wow_, thought Kairi to herself, _just who exactly was he?_ He was absolutely cute! His spiky caramel curls, excellent figure, and his eyes, oh his eyes! They were absolutely enthralling. They were like the deepest blue ocean she had ever seen_! I could easily drown in them_, she thought to herself_, and don't forget his lips! They were absolutely kissable._ She sighed and continued daydreaming unaware of her friend and sisters futile attempt at getting her attention.

"Hey Kairi," said Naminé. "Kairiiiiiiii!" she said again, but she got no response from Kairi what so ever. She looked at Xion who just shrugged her shoulders. "She must be pretty zoned out," she commented as she observed her sisters state.

"Just zoned out? It's like she's totally spaced out!" Xion said. "Wait, let me try something".

"What?" asked Naminé softly.

"This," said Xion, as she began running her hand up and down in front of Kairi's face, all the while she kept on repeating the same phrase, "Hey Kairi! Kairiiiiii! Earth to Kairi, earth to Kairi! If you're still alive give us a sign!" several times.

Naminé rolled her eyes at Xion's childishness. "Xion, stop!"

"Fine, fine! Just how do you plan to bring her back to her senses?" asked Xion skeptically.

"Want to bet that I could do it in just 5 seconds flat?" asked Naminé.

"YEAH! You're on!" said Xion, "Twenty munny alright?"

"Perfect! This is going to be the easiest twenty I've ever made," said Naminé, "Hey Kairi! The guy you were staring at before is right there!" she said and pointed in the direction opposite to Kairi.

"Really? Where" asked Kairi as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"And, she's back!" said Naminé proudly.

"Whoa," said Xion in shock. "You're good".

"I know," said Naminé. "Now I do believe you owe me twenty munny?"

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Xion under her breath as she begrudgingly took out her wallet and handed Naminé twenty munny.

"Thank you!" said Naminé, pleased.

"Hey! I don't see him!" exclaimed Kairi, as she craned her head and allowed her eyes to scan the selected area they were in.

"That's because he wasn't even here!" said Xion smugly.

"Yup, we fooled you!" said Naminé with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" said Kairi shocked, "I can't believe you just did that to me! When did you guys turn evil?" she said glaring at them, before bursting into laughter alongside them.

Kairi stopped laughing as she thought about him once more. Naminé looked concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong Kai?" she asked.

"Aww, don't worry, it's nothing. I was just thinking about things."

"Things?" asked Xion skeptically, "Or more specifically, that spiky haired hunk we saw earlier?"

"Well… yeah, I was thinking about him," she replied. "And he sure was cute. But yeah, I was mostly thinking about things!"

"Don't forget extremely shy!" added Naminé. "Did you see the way he tried to wave, but just hesitated? That was just too cute."

"And don't forget," added Xion. "He kept on blushing the whole time you were looking at him Kai!"

Kairi laughed and shook her head, "I guess you're right!"

"When aren't we right, Kairi?" they both replied at the same time.

She laughed at their antics. "Okay, how about we split up? I'll take on the grocery shopping, meanwhile you guys go and do the rest, alright?"

"Yup!" replied Xion.

"That's fine with me too," said Naminé.

And that was when they all split ways. Xion and Naminé did their job together, while Kairi went on her own to do the grocery shopping. _I sure hope I do run into him_, she thought wistfully.

**~KH~*_*~KH~*_***

Sora merrily continued to shop. All he had to do now was to go and get some shampoo and then he would be done. _Bleh_, he thought to himself_, I'll just hang around here some more. And who knows? I might even run into that pretty auburn haired woman again_.

He came to a particular stop at the section where they kept the animals. He stared at the dogs that were menacingly growling at him. "Whoa," he said in fright, "I do NOT want to get on that dogs bad side." He shivered at the thought of what it might do to him if it was _ever_ let out of its cage.

He just laughed and made a silly face at the dog, "Haha, I'm out here, and you're in there! And there isn't a thing you can do to me now!" He taunted it.

Something red and shiny caught his eye and it was also glowing. "Hey look, a button. Should I press it? There's no sign that says I can't," he pondered, "Hey! I wonder if that's the button that calls one of the guys with the cool, yet slow market cars! That would be sweet! But I might get into trouble if I press it..." He just shrugged.

What Sora didn't notice was that his shoelace was untied. The first step he took had him crashing onto the floor and in the process he hit the button. At first he didn't acknowledge the small _click_ noise that had occurred since he hit the button.

"Ouch," he muttered in pain from the force of the crash. "Stupid shoelaces," he grumbled.

He heard a faint growling behind him. "Please don't let it be the dog, please don't let it be the dog," he whispered frantically with his eyes closed as he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw that the dog's cage was wide open.

"That button was SO not for the cool market cars," he said as he took a step back in fright.

But the dog didn't stop its advances on him yet. In fact it just started getting closer.

"YIKES!" yelled Sora in fright as the dog started a full out run, baring its teeth as if to say 'hello'.

_Damn_, he thought, _and this was all because of that damned button. That. One. Damned. Button. _"I officially hate cool glowy looking buttons now," he said to himself as he tried to out run the dog that was trying to capture him.

Sora quickly ran from aisle to aisle, not caring about the bewildered glances he was getting from the civilians who were shopping, as he tried to out run the dog.

And he kept on running away in fright, _at this rate_, he thought_, I'm never going to run into someone! I might even lose the dog!_ Sora turned his head to look at the dog, but that was one split second that he should have never used. Sora didn't know the importance of that one split second, because it made him run into someone, a girl more specifically.

"Oww," they both mumbled in pain.

_This totally ruins my not running into someone plan_, Sora thought disappointed. He realized that he had to apologize to her.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Sora said apologizing quickly not noticing her appearance, "I was running from a rabid dog and I didn't really see where I was going. I'm really sorry for running into you! I didn't even see you there. You were like almost invisible! I'm really, _really_—"

She cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "It's okay! I don't mind…" but she trailed off as soon as she noticed it was that cute guy who had been staring at her, her eyes widened in shock.

Sora looked up and his eyes widened as well as he recognized her.

_Well, when I said I hoped that I'd run into you, I didn't literally mean _RUN_ into you_, they both thought simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized even quicker with wide eyes.

"It's alright now! I've forgiven you already!" she said with a soft smile.

_And here it comes_, thought Sora, _there she goes again turning my brain into mush with that smile of hers_.

"I don't believe we've properly met. I'm Kairi, and you are?" she introduced herself with her radiant smile.

"I-I-I'm S-Sora," he said stuttering, all the while blushing.

She just laughed and helped him up, "Nice meeting you Sora".

"N-Nice meeting you too, Kairi," he replied as she helped him up. _Wow, Kairi_, he thought, _that's a nice name. No, nice doesn't even begin to describe it. Kairi's a _beautiful_ name_.

"Thank you, your name is nice as well. It's quite unique as well," she said with hint of a blush.

"Huh?" he replied, wide-eyed. "Did I just say that out loud?" he asked himself.

"Yes, you just did," she said softly.

"Oh," he replied, blushing slightly.

She shot him one more smile, and he knew—no he felt—that his brain had actually turned into a pile of useless goo.

"So what were you running away from?" she asked him curiously.

"Hmm, what? Oh, I was running away from a rabid dog!" he exclaimed. "It was HUGE."

"You mean that one?" she asked in fright, pointing at that very same menacing dog, just before it jumped him.

"AHH," yelled Sora in fear as the dog began to chew on his right shoe. All he could do was watch in horror as the dog attacked his poor shoe, tugging on it (and very hard I may add) and pulling it out. The dog then happily began to chew the shoe and proceeded to walk away with Sora's shoe in its mouth.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Sora.

"I have no idea," replied an equally confused Kairi.

"That is one weird dog," they replied at the same time, both blushing when they met each other's eyes.

"Do you need any help?" asked Kairi.

"Yes please," said Sora as she extended her hand and helped him up. _Well, technically I don't _really _need your help. I'm just using it as an excuse to hold your hand, _thought Sora to himself.

"So what exactly was it that you were doing before I ran you over because of that blasted dog?" asked Sora curiously, breaking the silence that had overtaken both of them.

"Well, I was just about to ask someone to help me get that shampoo bottle. It's all the way over at the top," she said while pointing at the topmost shelf. "Since I'm a bit too short myself, I can't exactly reach it."

"Do you mind if I?" Sora asked pointing at the shampoo bottle.

"No, go ahead," she said lightly with a smile.

"Which one is it again?"

"It's the pink coloured one, in between the blue one and the grey one." He nodded his head as he reached out to grab the pink coloured bottle.

"Thank you," she said smiling softly as he handed her the shampoo.

"You're welcome!" he replied enthusiastically, "Wait a minute… that reminds me! I've forgotten my own shopping cart near the pet aisle!"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I don't mind, it's only if you'd like to Kairi." He said shyly.

"Of course I don't mind!" she replied happily.

And they both headed over to the pet aisle. Sora sighed in relief as he saw that his shopping cart was still there and that no one had taken it.

After successfully finding Sora's shopping cart, both he and Kairi offered to help each other out with their grocery shopping. All the while they were also amicably chatting and getting to know each other. Though none of them would actually admit it, they were both actually enjoying themselves.

**~KH~*_*~KH~*_***

While Riku and Roxas were hanging around the mall, they saw two women walk past them, and both were incredibly alluring.

"Hey," whispered Roxas.

"Yeah?"

"I'll get the one on the right and you'll get the one on left! Alright?"

"You bet! They're both smoking! Who's left though? Your left or mine?"

"Mine, no wait— yours!" replied Roxas confused, "Hey wait a minute, we both have the same left!" He realized before exclaiming angrily.

"I know," he chuckled. "I just felt like messing with you!"

"I'll get you back for that later," Roxas retorted frustrated.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, now, let's go catch up to them before they leave or something!"

**~KH~*_*~KH~*_***

"Well, I guess we're done here," said Sora.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Kairi replied. "Thank you Sora, really for everything."

"Aww, it's no big deal don't worry," he said blushing.

She just laughed and walked closer to him. "To you it may not be a big deal, but to me it is," she whispered in his ear, before kissing his cheek softly. Giving him one last smile, she took her shopping cart and made her way to leave.

Sora stood there dumbstruck. "Wait!" he called out. "Will I see you again?"

"I don't know for sure," she replied back mysteriously before leaving him there standing on his own.

All Sora could do was hold his hand against his right cheek. It still tingled. "Wow," he said to himself as he made his way back to the cashier.

He zoned out mid way through the process of the cashier counting the total amount of the good's Sora bought.

_I wonder what she meant by that_, he thought_, 'I don't know for sure'. I hope it's a yes_.

"Sir," called out the cashier.

_Eh, with Kairi, you'll never know if yes means yes, or if no means no._

"Excuse me, sir!"

_Although I'm really looking forward to seeing her again!_

"SIR!" yelled the cashier frustrated.

"Yeah," replied Sora absentmindedly.

"The total amount is 283.99 munny."

"Oh, okay, thank you!" He replied, as he looked for his wallet.

_Where is it?_ He thought frantically. _Oh blast, I must have left it at home_, he thought dismally_. Wait a minute_, he got struck by an idea. _I still have Riku and Roxas' credit cards with me! I think I'll be using that, thank you very much! They owe me this much anyways._

"There you go!" He exclaimed happily as he handed the cashier the credit card.

**~KH~*_*~KH~*_***

"WHOOOOW!" celebrated both Roxas and Riku.

"I can't believe we finally scored!" they high fived each other.

"And I can't believe we got a date for Sora as well!" said Roxas.

"I know right! It's like a buy two get one free deal!" said Riku.

"Except for the fact that all three of them were free!"

They both stopped their celebrations as their phones vibrated. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw the message.

"I can't believe someone used our credit cards!" They exclaimed in shock.

"I know! Who could it be?" They both pondered on that fact, and they found out that they had many questions left unanswered.

"Well," said Roxas, "Who cares! We still scored!"

Riku laughed, "I agree! And they were total babes."

"We're so badass."

"Correction, I'm so badass."

"That hurts man… I'm badass too!"

"If you truly are badass, then take the pain! Take the pain and lock it up!"

"But—"

"No buts! If you can't do that, then you're not badass."

"You suck."

"And so do you!"

"We both suck!"

"That's not true!"

They both stared at each other, not knowing what to say. "Forgive me?"

"I do! Say you'll forgive me too?"

"Yeah, I forgive you. And dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop with the rhyming."

"Okay, even though I'm barely trying," he replied cheekily.

Riku just thumped Roxas on the back of his head, "OWW! All right, all right! I'll stop rhyming, and you stop with the punching!" He exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head in pain, all the while glaring at Riku who was smirking at him.

**~KH~*_*~KH~*_***

Sora sighed as he walked back home, carrying the bags filled with all he had bought at the market. _Wow, I think today was the best shopping day ever! I can't believe she kissed me_. He thought, dazed.

Sora just shook his head and emitted a giddy laugh. What started out as an extremely bad day to him was shaping up to be a good one after all. Sora had a goofy smile on his face as he felt the cool island winds blow against him, making his hair even unrulier that it already was.

He stared at the all the clouds in sky, entranced with the way they were spread out concealing the setting sun. It was just a breathtaking sight. _Whoa, it's almost as red as Kairi's hair_, he thought with a blush. _Although, I have to admit… Kairi's red hair shade is much better than the skies. _

He shook his head, _I have to stop thinking about her, for Pete's sake. I just met her today_! Sora sighed as he tried to stop thinking about Kairi, he just couldn't stop thinking about her wistfully!

_Well, at least I'm home now_. He thought as he came to a stop in front of the house that he shared with Riku and Roxas. He placed the multiple bags on the floor, reached into his pockets and pulled out the keys to the door. It took him quite a while to find the right one. "Aha, found you!" he exclaimed as he took the key and inserted it into the door, once he made sure that the door was unlocked, he placed the set of keys back into his pocket and he opened the door.

Sora took the bags into his hands once again, and headed towards the kitchen, making sure to close the door behind him. He placed the bags on the kitchen table, and began to sort everything out, starting with the milk.

Sora sighed in relief as he finally finished sorting everything out. "Whoa. That took longer than expected," he muttered to himself as he made his way to the living room.

He stretched his tired body on the couch and yawned. "I wonder where Roxas and Riku are right now. Eh, they're most probably bugging some poor unfortunate souls." He just shrugged and reached for the television remote and turned it on. "Oh look! SpongeBob is on," and he began to sing along. "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SpongeBob Squarepants!" He sighed in nostalgia. "I miss this show." He then began preoccupying himself by watching the program as he waited for Roxas and Riku.

About an hour later of looking for good shows to watch, Sora gave up but he sighed in relief as he heard the sound of booming laughter.

"Hey!" greeted Riku as both him and Roxas came into the living room.

"Hey Sora, guess what?"

"What?" he looked askance at Roxas.

"We scored!" said Roxas as he high fived Riku.

Sora looked at the both of them in shock. "You guys both got dates?" he asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yeah, and we got you one as well!" said Roxas cheerfully.

Sora just gaped. "Are you kidding me? I pity those poor unfortunate girls who had the pleasure of meeting the two of you".

"Hey!" exclaimed Roxas.

"What?" said Sora innocently, "It _is_ true."

Riku just shook his head at their playful banter. "Will you becoming with us, Sora?"

"Yeah, I guess I will. Even though I don't want to, it is rude after all to leave your date hanging," he replied dismally.

"Alright then!" replied Riku.

"Just don't forget about the date!" Roxas told Sora, "Goodness knows, with your deteriorating brain cells, anything is possible."

"Hey!" exclaimed Sora appalled, "I can't believe you just said that Roxie! That hurts!" he said as he pointed at his heart.

Roxas gasped, "So he _does_ have a heart after all, can you believe that Riku!"

Riku feigned shock, "I can't believe this farce! You're heartless! Why claim that you have a heart in the first place?"

"Heartless? Farce? I'll show you farce!" yelled Sora before grabbing a pillow, throwing it at Riku's head. He laughed in accomplishment as he saw that the pillow had successfully met its target.

"He just owned you!" choked out Roxas, laughing mirthfully.

"Just you wait," said Riku as he grabbed a pool noodle off of the floor. "I'll stab you with my awesome pool noodle of death!"

Sora gasped and feigned fright, "Oh no! Not the noodle pool of death!"

Riku glared and corrected him, "Pool noodle!"

"Noodle pool!"

"Pool noodle!"

"Pool noodle, noodle pool!" said Roxas, "It's the same thing! Just get on with this awesome duel!"

"Actually, it's not the same thing!" exclaimed Riku in his know-it-all sort of voice. "A noodle pool would be a pool filled with actual noodle, where as a pool noodle is this very exact weapon!" he pointed to his noodle. "And another thing is that—"

Roxas and Sora looked at each other and both of them rolled their eyes at Riku's explanation.

"Roxas pass me one noodle and you get one for yourself!" mouthed Sora.

"We'll double team him?" he mouthed back.

"Yup, we will! Now toss me one before he notices!"

Roxas nodded and tossed one to Sora. "What's the signal?"

Sora made a specific hand gesture to Roxas, who nodded. They both diverted their attention to Riku who was still explaining the difference between a pool noodle and a noodle pool.

"And so thanks to my hypothesis, a pool noodle can _never _be the same as a noodle pool—" continued a clueless Riku.

"Now?" mouthed Roxas, noodle at the ready. Sora shook his head.

"Theoretically it isn't even possible—"

"NOW!" yelled Sora as both he and Roxas started attacking Riku with the pool noodle.

"A two on one battle? That's not even fair! I wasn't even ready!" yelled Riku as he started defending himself, grabbing a nearby pillow for a shield.

"You just wouldn't shut up!" yelled Roxas fighting back.

"I agree with Roxas!" said Sora. "Pool noodle means this! Noodle pool means that!" he mimicked Riku in a voice that wasn't even his.

"Is that really how my voice sounds?" asked Riku with a laugh.

"Nope!" said Sora, "Just how I'd like to think it sounds!"

Riku just shot Sora a look and proceeded with the battle. "DIE!" he yelled as he stabbed Roxas.

"NO!" groaned Roxas in mock pain. "Win the fight Sora!" he rasped out. "WIN THE FIGHT IN MY HONOUR."

Sora gasped as he saw Roxas fall to the floor. He glared at Riku, "How dare you kill my comrade? I shall now avenge him! Don't worry Roxie, I'll avenge you."

"Yeah, yeah. Avenge him this, avenge him that. Blah, blah, blah. Are you done with the sentimental stuff?" asked Riku in annoyance.

"Yeah, pretty much." said Sora. "His soul can now rot in hell for all I care, after all, he _is_ dead." he joked.

"Hey!" yelled Roxas in mock-hurt. "Why do you hate me so?" he asked in sadness.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" asked Riku arching a brow.

"HE'S COME BACK FROM THE DEAD TO HAUNT US!" yelled Sora in mock fright.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" yelled Riku in agreement.

Roxas just glared at him, he was about to retort had it not been for the bell ringing.

"Pizza's here!" said Sora happily as he ran towards the door, forgetting all about what had just conspired.

"FOOD!" yelled Riku and Roxas in unison as they followed Sora to the door.

**~KH~*_*~KH~*_***

Sora sighed nervously as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Do I look good? I mean I don't even know where we're going yet…" he asked himself in doubt.

"ROXAS!" he called out.

"You called?" asked Roxas as he stood out Sora's doorway.

"Do I look presentable?" Sora asked.

Roxas looked at Sora's attire. He was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and he had left a couple of top buttons left open, bearing his tanned muscular chest. For pants, he wore simple dark blue denim jeans and he was sporting a pair of white sneakers.

Sora shuffled uncomfortable under Roxas' scrutinizing gaze.

"Well," replied Roxas. "I think you look smashing."

Sora grinned in relief, "Oh, thank the gods! I thought I was a bit underdressed!"

"Underdressed? We're just going to some Italian restaurant Riku found somewhere."

"Oh, okay. That's fine then!"

"Yeah, now let's get going!"

"Wait." Sora called out to Roxas. "Where are we going to meet them?"

"I don't know, but I think we're meeting up at the restaurant. If not, we'll be picking them up." He replied.

"Oh. All right then." replied Sora as they started making their way down to the kitchen to wait for Riku.

"How long do you think he'll take?" asked an annoyed Roxas.

"With Riku? Eh, you'll never know," replied Sora honestly. "Though, he is like a girl at times! He's always concerned about his hair!" he laughed.

"I know right!" chuckled Roxas, "It's always my hair this, my hair that. Hair, hair, hair."

"What's this you're saying about my hair?" asked Riku as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing." replied Sora innocently.

"Yeah, what he said." responded Roxas, pointing at Sora.

Riku stared at them blankly. "Are you sure?"

"Would we ever willingly lie to you?" asked Roxas innocently, with Sora nodding his head furiously at Roxas' statement.

"Actually, now that I think about it… yes, yes you would," Riku said thoughtfully.

"What?" exclaimed Roxas. "Would we ever do that to him Sora?"

"Nope, Roxas. We'd _never _do that to poor Riku!" he answered back.

Riku just shot them a look that crumbled all their defenses. "Actually, he's right," said Sora after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I mean, who are we kidding anyways?" agreed Roxas with a chuckle.

"Alright, once you two bumbling ninny's are done," said Riku causing both Roxas and Sora to furiously deny being called ninny's, "Are we ready to go now?"

"Yup," they said in unison, as they all left the house and made their way to the restaurant.

"Hey guys," said Sora.

"Yeah?" they replied.

"Do you think that she'll like me?" he asked nervously pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"Of course!" replied Riku.

"What's not to like about you? Don't worry. I'm sure she'll approve of you." Roxas said reassuring him.

Sora sighed, "I'll take your word for it. But worst comes to worst, I'll blame you guys."

"Hey!" yelled Roxas.

"Whatever happened to bros before hoes?" asked Riku.

"You guys happened," Sora retorted dryly.

"That hurts," said Roxas.

"Again, I stand by my previous point," said Riku.

"Which was?" Sora and Roxas asked in unison.

"That Roxas is purely just too much of a sissy to be simply badass."

Both Sora and Riku high fived each other whereas Roxas just glared at them. "You guys… absolutely suck".

"We know," they replied cheekily.

"And yet," continued Roxas, "I wouldn't replace you guys for the world."

"Actually, you would," pointed out Riku.

"Yup!" said Sora, "You'll most probably give us away if you were to trade us for some girls."

"I wouldn't do that!" said Roxas.

"You would." They replied in unison.

"Whatever," said Roxas, "We're here anyways," as they came to a stop at the restaurant.

It was elegant in its own right. It was classy and it was made in such a way that it had pillars and beautiful coloured mosaic for tiles. There were also some paintings hung on the wall. The place was filled with tables and chairs; the restaurant was also quite packed.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yes Sora?"

"Are they here yet?" asked Sora.

Both Riku and Roxas shook their heads as they surveyed the area, unable to find the ladies. "Nope. They aren't here yet."

"Oh," said Sora, "Do you think we should go and get seated?"

"Yeah," replied Roxas. "I agree with Sora. I think we should get some good seats."

The boys found some seats next to a window. The windows had a wonderful view of Destiny Islands' ocean. It was dark, and the way the moon light fell on the pure white sand grains just made it look even more appealing. The way that the waves moved slowly but steadily, back and forth was quite mesmerizing. Sora found that he was unable to look away from the amazing view. He was too into his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Riku trying to get his attention.

"Hey Sora!" called out Riku.

"Hmm, what?" asked Sora as he snapped out of his reverie.

"Aren't you going to say hi to these lovely ladies?" asked Roxas.

Sora looked confused for a moment, before he looked at two women. And they both were stunning he had to agree. "Hello," he greeted them shyly, extending a hand for them to shake.

"Isn't he the same guy we saw at the market?" whispered the raven-haired women as the blond one shook Sora's extended hand.

"Yes, he is! I'm glad he didn't recognize us! I can't wait till Kairi gets here! She'll never know what hit her!" whispered the blond one.

"Hello, my name is Xion," greeted the raven-haired women as she shook Sora's hand.

"And I'm Naminé," replied the blond one with a soft smile.

"Hello, Naminé," he nodded his head while giving them a dopey grin. "Xion. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is all ours," they giggled before diverting their attention to their respective dates.

"Hey Roxas," Naminé greeted her date as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey," Roxas replied dazed, sporting a handsome smile.

"Hey Riku," Xion greeted him shyly, while blushing.

"Hello beautiful," greeted Riku as he winked at her before taking her in for a tight hug.

Sora just politely turned his head back to the window and feeling a bit like a third wheel as both Riku and Roxas had their dates.

"Hey Nami?" asked Roxas.

"Yes Roxas?"

"Where is exactly is your friend?" he whispered as he pointed to Sora who had his head out the window, looking forlorn. "I feel bad for Sora."

"Me too!" said Riku. "He didn't want to come at first because he didn't want to leave his date hanging… and now, she's not even here."

"Don't worry," replied Xion. "She'll be here soon enough. I know she will."

"You bet she will," muttered Naminé, "Otherwise she'll be missing this chance for a date with Sora."

Fifteen minutes later, a breathless beauty came rushing into the restaurant. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Don't worry Kai, you're not that late!" reassured Naminé.

"Yeah, don't worry! You're only fifteen minutes late. That's not much!" said Xion.

"I still feel bad."

Riku and Roxas gaped at her. Even though they both had their own dates, this auburn haired woman in front of them certainly was a beauty. Even they couldn't deny that.

"I can't believe Sora scored with her!" whispered Roxas.

"I know right!" replied Riku.

Kairi looked at their specific table and found two men staring at her, one with oddly blond spiked hair, and the other with long silver hair.

"Hello!" she greeted them with a smile.

"Hey!" they both replied in unison.

"I'm Roxas," said the blond one.

"And I'm Riku," said the silver haired one.

"I'm Kairi," she said with a smile as she shook their hands.

She took a seat next to the window. "So, do you know where my date is?" she asked curiously.

"Yup!" replied Roxas. "He's in the restroom."

Kairi nodded her head absentmindedly and looked out of the window. She admired the lovely scenery of the ocean. If it was one thing she loved most of all about Destiny Islands, it was the lovely magnificent beach. It was absolutely breathtaking!

"Hey look," whispered Roxas to Naminé, "she's almost like Sora, always admiring the beach!"

Naminé laughed and agreed with him, "If it's one thing I know about my sister, I know that she_ adores_ the beach!"

"She's your sister?" asked Roxas, shocked.

"Yes, she is," she confirmed, "We're twins, but we're obviously not identical!"

"Whoa," said Roxas. "It's the absolute same thing with me and Sora! We're twins, but we're so different from each other!"

Xion who overheard their conversation looked at Roxas shocked, "You're twins? I would've never known!"

Riku shook his head and smiled.

**~KH~*_*~KH~*_***

Sora sighed as he washed his face in the restroom_. I don't think she ever planned on coming here to meet me here tonight_, he thought sadly. _This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come_. He sighed in dismay as he looked at his mirror image.

"I should have known… that no one wanted to be with me," he whispered. "I mean come on… Untamable hair? Boring blue eyes?" he shook his head. "I guess I should go out now, shouldn't I?" he asked himself.

He pulled out the tissue from the tissue box placed on the counter next to the sink and wiped the water clear out of his face and hands. When he was positively sure that he was acceptably dry, he disposed of the tissue and made his way to the door.

He pulled the door open and made his way to their table, he had to tell Riku and Roxas that he had to leave most probably due to his date standing him up.

_What was I thinking?_ He shook his head disappointedly as he approached the table.

"Hey Riku, Roxas… I—" Sora started but he found himself unable to finish off him sentence as he saw who was sitting in the seat opposite to him.

"I told you we did a good job!" whispered Riku.

"I know right! And to think that we set him up with a girl he didn't know this time rather than some of the others we knew!" whispered back Roxas proudly.

Kairi looked up once she heard a voice that had a deep baritone speak, "Hey Riku, Roxas… I—" She _knew_ that she had heard that voice somewhere! But she didn't know exactly where she had heard it. She looked up to find the owner of the voice. She looked up in shock as she met a pair of ocean blue eyes.

They stared at each other in absolute in shock. "Sora?" she asked in shock.

"K-Kairi," he stuttered, eyes wide.

She immediately walked over to him and hugged him, laughing. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Sora couldn't form a proper reply as he felt her arms wrap around him in a hug. He was dumbstruck. Kairi was hugging _him_! Him of _all_ people! Not Riku, not Roxas, but simply him.

Roxas and Riku were wide eyed as well. "Well that failed. Who knew that they would know each other?" asked a bewildered Roxas.

"I have no idea," said Riku. "But I do want to find out."

All Xion and Naminé could do was watch Sora and Kairi, who were still hugging each other, both with identical knowing looks and smirks.

"I-I didn't know it was going to be you!" he managed to choke out.

She just grinned at him, "Well, this certainly is a pleasant surprise!"

Sora just laughed and gave her a dopey smile, one that melted her heart. Kairi just noticed how long they've been hugging and immediately let go of him, both blushing. Sora felt empty as soon as she had unwrapped her arms from around him. He let go of her as well as they made their way back to the table, he pulled her seat out for her. She thanked him with that radiant smile of hers that made all the butterflies flutter around widely in his stomach.

"So…" began Riku. "How is it that you two know each other?"

Sora and Kairi both blushed and looked away. "Well… it kind of started like this," Sora said as he began telling them of their encounter, purposefully leaving out the part where he had been entranced by her beauty. He had also left out the part of the dog.

Riku and Roxas had burst out laughing when they heard the story. "You ran into her?" asked Riku in between fits of laughter. "Why is it that you were even running in the first place?"

Sora just glared at him. "None of your business!" he retorted.

"Eh, we'll just find out eventually!" said Roxas, after finally composing himself.

Naminé and Xion looked suspiciously at Sora and Kairi. There was something that the both of them had been purposely hiding. They decided to interrogate Kairi about it but were interrupted by a young man talking to them.

"Hello! My name is Walter, and I shall be your waiter tonight!" he said cheerily. "Here are your menus! If you need anything just call me, and I shall come immediately." He said politely with a smile, before leaving the group to chat amicably, and to ponder on what they'd like to eat.

After taking the orders of all of them, Walter left the table and allowed them to converse.

The group spent the remainder of the night getting to know each other. They had learned that Kairi, Naminé and Xion were relatively new to Destiny Islands, and the boys happily offered to give them a tour of the islands. After they had finished eating dinner, Sora excused himself claiming that he needed some fresh air so he had left the restaurant and headed over to the beach.

Kairi looked at Sora worriedly through the window as she saw his forlorn figure taken a seat on one of the large rocks. She promptly excused herself and made her way out of the restaurant and headed towards the beach.

"Sora," she called out quietly.

"Hmm?" he turned his to see who had called him, as soon as he saw that it was Kairi he smiled.

Once she saw him smile, she couldn't resist smiling herself as she looked as his dopey grin.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Sora asked her.

She gave him a look, "Aren't I the one who is supposed to ask you that?" she said with a grin.

"Hmm… let me think about that…" he with an indecisive face before replying with a grin, "Nope!"

She just shook her head and giggled at him. "The only reason I'm out here is because of you," she said softly. "I was worried."

Sora smiled at her, blue eyes twinkling as he shook his head. "Thank you for worrying. But the only reason why I left the restaurant was because I felt like needed some time alone, away from everything and everyone."

Kairi nodded in understanding, slightly disappointed when he had said that he had needed time away from everyone, _including me_, she thought sadly. "Oh alright then, I guess I'll go now."

She was about to take a step forward but was stopped by Sora's fingers wrapping around hers. She turned around to face him, their hands still intertwined. She gave him a curious look.

"Don't go," he pleaded her softly. "D-Do you mind staying here with me? Even if it is just for a little while, could you please stay?"

Kairi smiled at him. He was just too darn cute to say no to. She nodded her head and took a seat next to him. She happily noted that he still was holding her hand, and that he hadn't let go of it, yet.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" Sora trailed of trying to explain himself. "I didn't want to be by myself anymore. And I understand if you want to leave, you can by the way if you want you, it's not like I'm forcing you to be here with me and—"

She cut him off with a giggle, "Sora, you're rambling." She informed him.

"Oh really?" he asked her blushing, "Was I?"

She laughed once more, "I understand what you're trying to say. I don't mind being here with you, just the two of us… it feels kind of nice actually, don't you think?" she asked him, tilting her head, slightly.

Sora nodded his head furiously in agreement with her. "I think so too…" he trailed off blushing as he squeezed her hand lightly, happy that she hadn't let go of it yet.

Kairi just shot him one of her killer smiles that sent his heart pounding frantically in his chest.

He just blushed even more and looked away. "You know…" he started, "You _do_ have quite radiant smile," he said honestly, his face redder than a tomato.

"Thank you," replied Kairi blushing as well. "You have quite the smile yourself," she said sincerely as she thought about his adorable dopey smile.

"No, you don't mean that," he said softly looking at their intertwined hands. "My smile is just dopey," he said, and just to prove his point, he grinned at her once more.

"It might be dopey to you," she said, "but it's quite adorable to me. And so are you."

Sora looked shocked at her words. "N-No one has ever called me adorable before…" he said shyly looking down once more.

"Well, they certainly don't know a good thing when they see one," she responded truthfully, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you, Kairi," he said thanking her once more.

She shook her head and smiled lightly. "That's what friends are for," she told him lightly, her indigo irises meeting his.

"Friends?" he whispered. "W-What if I want to be…" he gulped nervously as he inched closer to her. "What if I want to be more?" he whispered softly as his face moved closer to hers.

Kairi looked at him and saw pure sincerity in his eyes; she also saw longing and fear. But most importantly, she saw the raw desire and passion in his ocean blue irises.

She saw his eyes drift over to her lips, and then they flickered back to hers. Their heads moved even closer.

"I wouldn't," she whispered as her eyes drifted back to his lips watching him lick them, before lifting her gaze back to his eyes, "…mind."

That was the last word either of them spoke before their lips met each other in a soft kiss. They parted away from each other slightly. Sora's eyes flickered open and saw Kairi's indigo irises staring right back at him, her gaze piercing his very soul and yet at the same time, entirely captivating him.

He leaned his head towards her one more time as their lips met once again, but this time, with more passion. Her hands found the back of head, tangling themselves in his spiky mane. Sora's hands immediately wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Whoa," he whispered as they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Whoa indeed," she replied dazed.

He just shot her one of his goofy smiles he got up and held out his hand, pulling her off the rock they were previously occupying. He pulled her closer to him and looked into her eyes.

"What are we now?" he whispered, mesmerized by her indigo irises.

"Whatever you want us to be," she whispered back shyly, as she averted his gaze.

He put one hand on her chin lifting her face up to look at him, while his other hand managed to find one of her own hands and wrapped itself around it.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he whispered, sincerely looking into her eyes. What do you say?" he asked softly.

Looking at him, watching him so vulnerable in front of her, she found her eyes unwilling to leave his, "I say…" she began, pausing for a dramatic effect, "I say yes" she finished off shyly.

Sora couldn't believe it! She said yes! He hugged her tightly and spun her around. She giggled at his antics. "Sora! Put me down!" she laughed.

"I could, but I won't!" he grinned happily. "I'd say you just made me the happiest man in the whole wide world, Kairi."

She just giggled, and was surprised when his lips met hers in a quick peck, but she relaxed as she kissed him back.

"Shall we head back then?" whispered Kairi as they broke apart from the kiss.

"Let's just stay here for a while longer," said Sora.

"Alright then," and that was the last word any of them had spoken before their lips met in a soft, lingering kiss.

**~KH~*_*~KH~*_***

When Sora and Kairi came back into the restaurant, they came back with swollen lips, and their hair in disarray.

"Whoa," said Roxas. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah," said Riku, "You both look like you've been in battle with a bull, and then lost. Epically." He said, before emitting a loud, "OWW!" as Xion slapped his arm.

"That wasn't nice," she said, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," he pouted, "but it _is_ kind of true. Just look at them!"

"Well…" began Xion doubtfully, "I guess you're right…"

Riku grinned in triumph, "Of course I'm right!"

Xion just shook her head at him and smiled.

Naminé stared at her sister's dazed and faraway look, and immediately knew what had transpired between Kairi, and the boy next to her.

Kairi blushed under Naminé's gaze and averted her eyes, that was all Naminé needed for proof as she giggled.

"What happened, Nami?" asked Roxas, wanting to know the reason of Naminé's sudden laughter.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Xion as well.

"Can't you see?" said Naminé shaking her head with a smile, "look at them closely. Both their clothes are disheveled, and their lips are _swollen_!" she said emphasizing the word, hoping that they'd get the message she was implying.

Riku was the first one to understand what Naminé had been implying. "OHH!" he yelled excitedly, enjoying watching Sora and Kairi blush. "Sora and Kairi sitting it a tree!" he began singing, watching as Roxas and Xion's eyes lit up in understanding.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they finished where Riku left off, enjoying watching both of them blush and turning as red as a tomato field.

Sora and Kairi both refused to say anything to them. Sora called Walter, their waiter and asked him for their bill. After making sure that everything was done and paid for, they all left to go outside.

"Well," started Sora as he looked at Kairi, "I had a great—no wait— I had a wonderful time with you today!" he said with that dopey smile of his.

"I had a great time too!" she said as their lips met with a kiss. "And to think it all started with that dog!" she laughed.

Sora laughed with her too, "I can't believe it. But I'm kind of glad it took my shoe. I'd give up a million pairs of shoes just to be with you," he said sincerely.

"Aww, stop it!" she giggled. "You're making me blush!"

"Well, you do look cute when you blush!" he said leaning closer to her. He was about to kiss her again until Xion interrupted them.

"Come on love birds! Break it up! It's time to go now!" said Xion as they were preparing to go.

Kairi hugged Sora one more time, and he kissed her lightly on her cheek. "Thank you again Kairi, for the wonderful night."

"You're welcome!" she said, pecking his cheek, and giving him a radiant smile.

"When will I see you again?" he asked her, feeling a sudden sense of déjà vu.

"I have no idea!" she replied this time. "But I hope we do meet soon." She shot him one more smile before she walked away with Naminé and Xion.

"She is…" Sora began, "one amazing woman."

"Sure is," said Roxas before pulling Sora away as they approached their home.

What started as a bad day for Sora had turned around into maybe one of the best day of his life! He had gotten a girlfriend, and she was absolutely amazing! Nothing would ruin this day for him, absolutely nothing at all. Sora sighed happily as he approached the door.

"Should we tell him that we rigged the door with a bucket of ice cold water and fresh salmon?" asked Roxas.

He and Riku both looked at each other passively before replying in unison once again, "Nah!"

They both high fived each other laughed at the sound of fish and water falling on a dumbstruck Sora.

"ARGH!" he yelled out at the coldness of the water, and his eyes widened as he felt something moving inside his shirt, "THERE'S A FISH IN MY SHIRT AND IT'S STILL ALIVE! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

"Don't you just love fresh salmon?" asked Roxas.

"You bet I do, Roxie. You bet I do!"


End file.
